<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie's Tour Guide is Hot by BluejayKouhai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561864">Charlie's Tour Guide is Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai'>BluejayKouhai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a tease, ChalexWeek2020, College, M/M, The handcuffs are back, Touring, University of California Berkeley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#ChalexWeek2020</p><p>Day 4 - College<br/>Alex gives Charlie a tour at Berkeley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charlie's Tour Guide is Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story took a turn for the better in my opinion. It was fun to write, and I might just trademark handcuffs in my stories. Anyways I hope you like the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had worked his ass off for an entire year just for this moment. This moment would dictate his whole future. His college acceptance letter. Charlie applied to Berkeley in the hopes that he could be closer to his boyfriend. Charlie just got back from school and his dad was waiting for him. He had the letter on his bed and waited outside his room. Charlie opened the letter but hasn’t read it, leaving everyone in the house in suspense. Charlie was confident that he would get in, but at the same time, he was scared about what would happen if he didn’t get in.</p><p>He pulled the letter out and read it over as fast as possible. Once he saw the words, he dropped the paper. It slowly fell to the floor. Charlie saw the words. Accepted. The word played over and over in his head. He got accepted. Charlie was so excited. He ran right out of his room to see his dad waiting for his response. “I got accepted!” Charlie was basically squealing. </p><p>“Congrats, son. I knew you could do it. How about we go celebrate?” He patted Charlie on the shoulder and started thinking of places they could celebrate. </p><p>Charlie was still shocked at the idea of being so close to his boyfriend. His dad left to get food, and Charlie instantly picked up his phone. He pulled up Alex’s contacts and instantly clicked the call button. It rang a couple of times, but he finally heard Alex’s voice. “Charlie? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Alex’s voice was full with concern. He probably thought that he got hurt or something.</p><p>“Alex calm down, I just wanted to tell you I got accepted.” Alex didn’t comprehend what he meant by that. </p><p>“What did you get accepted into?” It completely slipped his mind that he kept his application a secret from Alex. He wanted it to be a surprise. </p><p>“Into Berkeley.” Charlie had the biggest grin on his face as he said that. He knew that it would be a nice surprise for him to know that he got accepted. In the back of Alex’s mind he knew that Charlie might’ve done something like this, but it was still nice to actually see it happen. </p><p>Alex was quiet for a bit. He started thinking what he had to do that weekend, but realized that he didn’t have much that needed to be done. “Ok, how about this college-bound boy. How about you come to campus this weekend and I’ll give you a personal tour around the school.” Charlie could hear the flirtatious tone that Alex was sending him. Charlie couldn’t wait until the weekend now. His boyfriend would give him a private tour. Alex all to himself. Now that excited Charlie.</p><p>As the weekend approached Charlie headed to Berkeley. He met in the front of the school where Alex told him to meet. He watched as Alex slowly walked towards him. The campus was huge compared to Liberty. He only met Alex here a couple of times, but never seeing the front of the school. Alex took his hand and started dragging him to a busy place of people. Charlie can see the football, baseball, and tennis courts as they walk. “This is the sports area, where I will assume you’ll be making some friends.” Charlie laughed at the small comments that Alex liked making. </p><p>Alex continued walking and they passed an art museum. “This is where I like to hang-out sometimes. Just looking at the art work.” This made Charlie laugh to no end. </p><p>“You are looking at paintings. Yeah, sure.” Alex had a little smile on his face. Of course his boyfriend knew that he didn’t really like art. It just made no sense to Alex. It's just paint on a canvas. Nothing special, but people make it this whole big thing. </p><p>“Oh shut up you. Let's continue this tour, I’m wasting my valuable time to be here with you.” This caused Charlie to pout. The idea that his boyfriend doesn’t want to hang out with him made him pouty. Alex couldn’t take Charlie being pouty and put a small kiss on his lip, just to make him stop. Charlie smiled at the little action, but knew that Alex’s wouldn’t give him more for a while. </p><p>They eventually stopped at an on campus cafe. “And this is where our tour will end.” Alex sat down in one of the chairs waiting for Charlie to sit across from him. </p><p>“We walked like one path, from the entrance. You showed me like two things.” Charlie was flailing his arms in exaggeration. Charlie wasn’t really mad, but he wanted to put on a show for Alex.</p><p>Alex knew what Charlie was doing and smiled at his antics. “Well, reminder I have a bad leg and you’ll get another tour during orientation.” Alex knew that Charlie didn’t really need a tour, he just wanted an excuse to hang out with this boyfriend. </p><p>Charlie sat down across from Alex and just watched him as he stared off into the distance. “So do you have any advice for incoming freshmen?”</p><p>“For one don’t flirt with anyone. Second if any flirts with you, you have to instantly reject them.” Alex wanted to have his fun with his innocent boyfriend. </p><p>Charlie knew what Alex was playing at, so he played along. “And if I don’t?” Charlie had a cheeky tone, trying to mess with Alex, but Alex played this game much longer than Charlie. </p><p>“My dad is a cop. So I wouldn’t even think about it.” Alex knew that he would win this, but was curious at how far Charlie would take it. </p><p>“I think I could outrun him. I am the star quarterback after all.” The football player’s confidence was enduring.</p><p>“Cute, but can’t run that far if you're handcuffed.” This shocked Charlie a bit. Why would he be handcuffed? </p><p>“Uh, Alex...please don't tell me that you have handcuffs…” Charlie was a bit scared of Alex with handcuffs. Alex could do a lot even with his limitations. </p><p>“Ok then I won’t tell you.” Alex knew that he won. Charlie’s confidence was great, but Alex knew how to break him. </p><p>“Alexxxxx,” Charlie pleaded. He needed to know why Alex would have handcuffs. Moreover he needed to know if Alex kept it on his body or not. </p><p>Alex thought Charlie was absolutely adorable at the moment. Leaning over the table, grabbing at his hands trying to get him to tell him if he did or did not have handcuffs. Alex leaned over a bit and placed a small kiss on his ear. “He gave it to me when we announced that we were dating.” Charlie’s cheeks started tinting red and a small smirk started growing on his face. “Charles no. It's not for whatever weird sex fantasy you’re thinking of. It's just in case you did something I didn’t want to happen.” Charlie’s smirk started to fade, and his face just grew a deep red. Alex lowered his voice a bit more and seductively whispered into his ear. “But I could always find new uses for them.”</p><p>Alex backed up a bit and stood up. Charlie instantly stood up and ran to Alex. As Charlie put his arm around Alex’s waist he felt something hard hanging on Alex’s belt. Alex knew that Charlie felt the handcuffs. Alex gave Charlie a wicked smile. The glint in Alex’s eyes was scary, but enticing. “You wanna show me your room?” </p><p>Alex knew what Charlie wanted, and he was happy to oblige. Alex was now curious if Charlie wanted a collar. Maybe a muzzle. Alex definitely planned on investing in some chain. Charlie couldn’t wait at the thoughts of Alex with handcuffs, so he practically dragged him to his room. When they got to his room, Alex just sat on the bed and went on his phone to tease his boyfriend. Alex knew how to have fun, even as his boyfriend’s suffering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the story. Hope you have a good day and enjoy the rest of ChalexWeek2020!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>